


Pizza is Magic

by Biboop



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Dimension Travel, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mental Health Issues, Original Character(s), no beta we die like men, not yet sure where this will go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biboop/pseuds/Biboop
Summary: Life sucks sometimes. It's never like the movies, it hurts, it breaks you and nothing ever goes to plan. Everybody knows that. But, sometimes it needs to be restated.
Kudos: 1





	Pizza is Magic

The smell of pancakes wafted through the outhouse causing Sam to stir in her sleep. Her pale face screwed up in confusion, opening her blue eyes she looked around dazed. Getting up she stumbled into the small kitchen. There she found Rebecca, her best friend, zipping round the small space making pancakes.  
"What are you doing?" Sam slurred watching the brunette stir some more batter.  
"Making pancakes, want any?" Rebecca replied not taking her hazel eyes off the batter. Sam turned to see that Rebecca had already finished a stack of pancakes which could feed a family for a week.  
"Hey Becca, you know it's like 3 in the morning right?" Sam asked gently.  
"Yeah, I know," Rebecca said avoiding eye contact "Do you want any pancakes, yay or nay?" Sam looked Rebecca over once more before answering.  
"No need to make anymore, you've made plenty for us both," she said, gesturing to the enormous stack about to topple over. Only then did Rebecca seemed to notice how many pancakes she had made.  
"Wow, that was a bit much wasn't it," Rebecca said placing the batter down on the bench.  
"Probably, do you want some tea?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah sure, I'll get out of your way," Rebecca said, maneuvering herself and the pancakes out of the tiny kitchen, allowing Sam room to make their tea.  
Five minutes later the two sat at the table in the middle of Sam's room.  
"So why the sudden urge to make pancakes?" Sam asked sipping some of her tea and humming in appreciation.  
"Oh no reason just kinda wanted to have something to eat... and Cameron also tried ringing me," Rebecca admitted becoming quiet once again.  
"You ignored him right?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah, but I really don't like that he keeps trying to contact me, you know?" Sam nodded, she knew all too well. Cameron used to go out with Rebecca. Up until he had started to pressure Rebecca into doing thing she didn't want to. When Sam found out she had urged her friend to leave the relationship as soon as possible. It took a few months before Cameron pushed Rebecca past her limit. Rebecca had broken up with Cameron, but not before Cameron had hurt Rebecca in a way that Sam could never forgive.  
"Didn't you change your number?" Sam asked concerned.  
"Yeah but he got it again, I really don't know what to do anymore," Rebecca sighed. Sam observed her friend over her cup of tea, she noticed that Rebecca had barely touched her food. With a sigh Sam rose from her seat.  
"Come on, wanna go for a walk?" Sam inquired.  
"I guess some fresh air would be nice," Rebecca said. As she stood up her phone began to vibrate on the table. Before she could look at it Sam snatched it. Taking one glance at the number she rejected the call. Rebecca watched as Sam blocked Cameron's number. Rebecca weakly smiled at her.  
"Thanks Sam," she breathed.  
"Come on let's go?" Sam coaxed. Rebecca nodded grabbing her iPhone.  
The two left out into the cool night air. Gravel crunched underneath the girl's feet as they walked up the driveway onto the pavement.  
"So where are we heading?" Rebecca asked.  
"To the beach," Sam said decisively. Rebecca nodded and the two went off down the path. Rebecca breathed deeply relishing in the cool night air and threw her head back to look at the stars above. She searched for the southern cross and quickly found it. The southern cross had always been the constellation that she had loved the most. Probably because it was the first constellation that she could recognise. Her eyes always drew towards it in the night sky and it had a calming effect on the girl. She stared wide eyed at the beautiful sky wondering at its magnificence.  
The two walked in contented silence. Rebecca loved that about her relationship with Sam they didn't always need to talk, sometimes they could just be together and be happy. Recently Rebecca had truly come to appreciate the friendship they had, Sam had become her rock Rebecca honestly didn't know what she would do without Sam. 

When they finally stopped they stood on a walkway. Below the waves crashed onto the rocks endlessly. The sea breeze wiped their hair around their faces.

"So Becca, you ready for school?" Sam asked, Rebecca eyes stayed trained on the dark horizon. 

"Eh, the endless stress and massive workload, not so much and he'll be there. Don't know if I can handle that yet, but alas my feelings do not dictate when the term starts," Rebecca replied with a sarcastic chuckle. Out of the corner of her eye Rebecca could see Sam watching her.  
"Rebecca, I really think you need to tell your parents what happened. You told me that your mother had a similar experience maybe she could help," Sam said tentatively. Rebecca flinched at the mention of her parents.  
"Mum's not the one I'm worried about, dad will flip. I don't know if I could deal with that," Rebecca said closing her eyes thinking of how badly that conversation would go. Sam sighed.  
"I know, but bro I'm worried I don't want you to do something stupid," Rebecca could feel Sam's worried eyes searching her.  
"I won't dude, I've got too many people that care about me to do something stupid," Rebecca said with a forced smile.  
"Rebecca you know you have to tell them sometime. I'm really happy that you trust me enough to tell me, but they can get you help better than I can," Sam said, Leaning forward onto the concrete barrier. Rebecca turned away from her friend trying to hide the tears that were welling up in her eyes. Sam noticed Rebecca's shaking shoulders and stood back up.  
"Rebecca... Come here," Sam said turning Rebecca around. Rebecca embraced Sam her tears freely pouring from her eyes.  
"I don't know how to tell them," she sobbed loudly into Sam's shoulder as she was hushed by her friend.  
"I know, I know, shhhh... It'll be hard but you need to Rebecca, things won't get any better until you get help," she soothed.  
"I know, but I don't want them to be disappointed," Rebecca admitted shakily tears still running down her face. 

"Lovely, your parents love you and they will see that this wasn't your fault. I know that they will support you, your mother and your father," Sam said trying to sooth her distraught friend. Wind whipped around them as Rebecca slowly regained control.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.  
"No, no, no, do not apologise for crying, you needed to, so stop apologising, you deal with my shit, I can deal with yours," Sam stated firmly.  
"I know I'm s-" Sam cut Rebecca off before she could finish.  
"Stop it, dammit you're such a fucking softie, always apologising and shit," Sam was happy to see a smile appear on Rebecca's face.  
"Well it's good I have you to never allow me to apologise too much," she said with a chuckle. The two laughed at themselves until Rebecca shivered violently.  
"Hey we should be getting back home, don't want my little softie getting sick," Sam said, Rebecca nodded and the two turned around to head home. As she was turning Rebecca noticed something glowing purple under one of the rocks.  
"Hey Sam, what's that," she said pointing at the strange glow. Sam looked down where her friend was pointing.  
"I don't know," she said looking at the glow in confusion.  
"I'm going to go check it out," Rebecca said, starting to climb over the wall onto the rocks below. Sam shrugged then followed her, the two carefully made their way down the rocky slope to the bright glowing light. Rebecca reached it first, she found that it was coming from under one of the rocks. She stooped down to look under it and found a strange metallic contraption with three glowing purple hexagons on its face. She reached in and pulled in out.  
"What is that," Sam asked from over her shoulder. Rebecca shrugged and tapped the middle hexagon experimentally only to drop it in surprise as a triangle of light formed.  
"Um, dude? I'm not seeing things am I?" Rebecca asked looking at Sam who stood with her mouth gaping. "I'll take that as a no," Rebecca chuckled. Sam reached forward to touch the glowing... whatever it was. She found that her hand passed right through. She pulled her hand back and the two girls looked at each other. Rebecca reached forward and found that her hand too went through the glowing triangle. Tentatively she stepped forward and walked through it completely, Sam following behind. They found themselves in seemingly endless corridor lined with more triangular... portals? Unlike the portal they came from, where they couldn't see what was on the other side all these portals showed the other side of it.  
"Where are we?" Rebecca asked looking around at all the different worlds.  
"I don't know," Sam said inspecting where they came from. Looking out through the window into their world she marveled at the rocks on the other side of the portal.  
"Okay this place is kinda creepy, wanna go back?" Rebecca asked. Sam nodded and the two turned back to the beach.  
"Halt humans," a robotic voice commanded. Pivoting around quickly Rebecca took in the blue forms before them. Her breath quickened when she saw the gun pointed towards them.  
"I'm sorry. We were just leaving, we don't know anything about this, we were just passing through," Sam said voice obscenely calm considering the situation.  
There was a series of blips and beeps before the robots spoke again.  
"It is decided, the humans have seen too much. The humans will follow Krang or Krang will be forced to eliminate the humans," the robots advanced quickly cutting off any means of escape.  
"What?! No we're going home!" Sam cried out trying to pull Rebecca back towards the glowing door. She was stopped when the robots fired, Sam cried out in pain and fell to her knees clutching her shoulder where a beam of light had hit.  
"The humans will obey Krang's orders or Krang will be forced to eliminate the humans," the robot repeated. Rebecca dropped beside Sam and pulled Sam's hand away trying to asses the damage. She cringed at the smell of burnt flesh and moved the collar of Sam's top out of the way to access the wound. As her eyes fell on the burn she had to turn her head for a moment and breath deeply to quell the urge to empty her stomach.  
"The humans will hurry or the humans will be disposed of," Rebecca breathed in sharply and looked up with fearful eyes. She placed Sam's uninjured arm over her shoulder, trying her hardest to not jostle Sam's injury. Hissing in pain, Sam let Rebecca haul her along as they followed their captors.  
Rebecca watched as one of the robots closed the door back to their own world. She whimpered and tried to find a door that lead somewhere familiar, the doors passed them by, through her panic Rebecca still marveled at all the strange places. She noticed another door that lead to a roof in a bright city that looked familiar. She quickly tried to memorized the three portals on either side so that she could find it again when they came back, if they came back. Shaking her head, Rebecca banished such thoughts, they would not help her and Sam escape.  
The two girls were forced to walk in silence until their legs burned.  
"Halt," the robot in the lead commanded. Rebecca looked up as she and Sam were forced through a portal into a bright white room full of advanced technology. She looked over to Sam to see uncertainty and terror. Sam's eyes widened even further and she gasped at something over Rebecca's shoulder. Rebecca pivoted in time to see one of the robots with a raised gun. There was a sharp pain in her head before black overtook her vision.

When Rebecca awoke again she felt as if she were weighed down with cement. Everything was slow and sluggish, her eyelids refused her commands to open and she was stuck in a lucid state of dreaming, yet not quite. Through the sea of drowsiness she discerned a series of beeps and the hum of a voice.  
"The subject is ready for trial of the new serum," Rebecca struggled for a moment, trying hard to comprehend the meaning of the words. Then like a blanket being ripped from her sleepy mind she remembered. She remembered Cameron calling her and begging her to get back together. She remembered making pancakes to get her mind off it. She remembered going on a walk with Sam after Sam blocked Cameron. She remembered breaking down and Sam comforting her. She remembered that purple light, the corridor of portals, the robots. How had this happened?  
Her eyes snapped open and she took in her surroundings. Everything was a pristine white, almost too bright for her eyes. A monotonous voice drew her attention.  
"The subject is awake." Looking up Rebecca fought a losing battle against her restraints as she recognised the blue and purple robots that surrounded her. Up until then she had held onto the shred of plausibility that this was all a dream, but now there was no denying that the events of the previous night or day, she wasn't sure how long she had been unconscious, had indeed happened. Tears welled up in her eyes as the cruel reality set in. She gasped when a thought struck her.  
"Where's Sam?" She choked out. The robots walking around paid her no attention and she was left to imagine all the possible horrors that Sam could be facing. A new wave of tears flooded her cheeks as she was left to drown in terror strapped to a metal table possibly about to be experimented on by robots. How had this happened?  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam awoke to an obtuse blaring alarm that would leave none asleep. Her mind whirled as she tried to turn over and turn off the wretched device. When she reached out to slam the device off she found no resistance, only empty air. Off balanced by this lack of a desk she fell off her bed. A sharp pain fired through her shoulder and she found herself wrenching from the intensity of it. Once she had splattered a copious amount of bile onto the silver floor she shivered and looked around. Her breath stopped, no longer was she in her bedroom. Instead she found herself in a small silver and purple cell. Memories assaulted her mind reminding her what had happened to bring her here. Where was here? Where was Rebecca? Clutching her shoulder she rose slowly from the ground and walked to a window in the door to the cell. Looking out she saw nothing but an empty corridor. Clamping one hand over her ear she growled as the alarm was still blaring out ripping her patients down to a fine thread that seemed to be about to snap.  
"Come on, can someone turn that damn alarm off?" She whispered to the empty hall. Suddenly her fear grew again as the sound of the lasers reached her ears. The pain in her shoulder was still fresh. She shrank back a bit as the light of the lasers reached her eyes, her breath became heavy in her lungs as the light and sounds came closer and closer to her cell. She stood transfixed at her cell door wanting to look away yet not being able to. The fight finally came around the corner and she was sent into a state of stupor as she registered the four green turtles that were fighting her captors. They moved with ferocity, decimating the robots, even though they were outnumbered ten to one. Soon they were the only ones standing in the hall. Sam finally came to her senses, if they were against those robots maybe they would help her find Rebecca and get out. She decided to take her chances.  
"Hey! Hey! Over here!" She called grabbing their attention.  
"Hey dudette, what are you doing in there?" The turtle with the orange mask asked. Sam bit back her sarcastic reply. Sarcasm could come later, for now she just needed to get out and find Rebecca.  
"Me and my friend found this weird portal thing and got captured by those creeps," Sam said simplifying her situation as much as she could.  
"Oh well we'll get you out, right guys?" Orange said.  
"Of course we will Mikey, I'm Leonardo, these are my brothers, Michelangelo, Raphael and Donatello," Leonardo said pointing to each brother in turn. Sam nodded and watched as Donatello came forward and began unlocking the door, after a moment the door slid open. Sam walked out and looked around, now that she was out she had no idea how to find Rebecca. Even if she could find her, how was she going to get her out in the state she was in?  
"You mentioned that you had a friend with you," Leonardo said. Sam nodded.  
"Yes, my friend Rebecca, I don't know where she was taken," Sam said hoping beyond hope that Rebecca was alright. Leonardo nodded.  
"Okay Donnie, Mikey, you take, umm what was your name?" Leonardo asked.  
"Sam," Sam supplied.  
"Okay, Donnie, Mikey, get Sam out, Raph and I will go find Rebecca," Leonardo ordered. The three nodded and Raphael and Leonardo left, running silently down the hall.  
"So Sam, nice to meet you as Leo said, I'm Donnie. We should get going," Donatello said, turning to leave.  
"Come on dudette, let's go," Michelangelo said, unknowingly grabbing Sam's injured arm. Sam hissed in pain, jerking her arm back. The two turtles stopped.  
"What's wrong dudette?" Michelangelo asked concern pooling in his sky blue eyes.  
"My shoulders been shot by one of those laser things," Sam elaborated.  
"Okay, I'll take a look at it when we get you out of this mess okay," Donatello said gesturing for Sam to follow him and his brother. Sam nodded and tried to keep up with the two turtles before her. They lead her deftly through the maze of corridors, by the time they slowed down Sam found it hard to catch her breath. Looking up in front of the two she saw them waiting for an elevator door to open.  
"You doing okay Sam?" Donnie asked looking back. Sam nodded mutely and Donnie continued waiting for the elevator.  
"So, Donnie, why are we waiting for the elevator and not just climbing the shaft?" Mikey asked.  
"Because Mikey, Sam won't be able to hold onto one of us as we climb, let alone climb up herself in the condition she's in," Donnie elaborated. Sam frown at the knowledge that she was holding the two back, but quickly dismissed the thought, no point regretting something she had no control over. The ding of the elevator brought her back to the present and she noticed the turtles assuming fighting stances. She didn't register quite quickly enough however and so she was standing directly in front of the elevator when the doors opened. After a moment of shocked silence from the robots, of which the turtles took full advantage of by decommissioning a few robots, the last few robots standing let fly a barrage of shots. The Turtles dodged them expertly, however, Sam who was standing behind them only had a few milliseconds to register the threat of lasers coming her. She tried to throw herself out of the way, but she was just too slow, pain coursed through her. Gasping, she curled into a ball on the ground. Dimly she became aware of someone moving her, pulling her curled form along. Sam focused solely on her breathing, in, out, in, out, in, out.  
"Sam can you hear me?" Sam whimpered quietly in response to Donnie's question.  
"Is she gonna be alright Donnie?" Donnie bit his lip looking at Mikey.  
"She's not too good Mikey. Her, oh God, her stomach, we need to get her back to the lair, we can't wait for Raph and Leo," Mikey nodded.  
"I'll text Leo and tell him where we are," Mikey said pulling out a phone. Donnie turned back to the girl at his feet.  
"Hold on Sam, we-we'll get you fixed up," Sam merely groaned in response.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In another section of the building Leonardo and Raphael ran from cell to cell trying hard to find Rebecca.  
"Leo, do we even know what this girl looks like?" Raph asked as the two ran. Leo slowed to a stop.  
"No but it's not like there will be heaps of prisoners," he said.  
Feeling a vibration from his belt he pulled out his T-phone and read the message from Mikey. 'Leo Sam's been hurt bad. Donnie and I have to take her back to the lair, meet you there,' Leo read the text a second time.  
"Raph, we need to hurry this up, we don't have any back up," Leo said.  
"Well where is she?" Raph growled. Leo thought about it for a moment.  
"What if she's in one of their labs," He questioned. The two nodded to each other and ran off in the direction. The closer they got the more Krang they encountered. Soon they came to the door that lead to the Kraang laboratory, after taking care of the guards they peaked through the window. On the other side they saw a group of thirteen Krang bots surrounding a table when they moved slightly the two turtles could see a girl lying motionless on the table.  
"Three guesses on who that is," Leonardo commented.  
"So fearless leader, what's the plan?" Raphael asked. Leo thought for a moment.  
"Okay, there don't seem to be too many Krang, so we are-" Raph interrupted before Leo could finish.  
"Going to bust some heads," he said with a crooked smirk.  
"And save the girl, but yes, we'll bust some heads. Now on my signal... let's go," and the two were off. Before the Kraang even knew what had hit them Leo and Raph had already downed four. The remaining nine rushed to grab their blasters, on the way three more were downed. The six left tried futilely to bring the turtles down with their blasters only to fail miserably. Within minutes all the Kraang bots were lying in pieces on the floor, the Kraang inside running away.  
Rebecca became aware that she wasn't surrounded by robots and looked up. She gasped when she saw the two figures looming over her.  
"Just a moment miss, we'll have you free in a second," Leo said as the two turtles struggled with the restraints holding Rebecca down. All Rebecca could do was nod and wait.  
Raphael kept a lookout as Leo broke Rebecca's restraints. Once freed Rebecca had a chance to properly look at the two that had saved her.  
"Huh... You're turtles," she said a look of bewilderment in her eyes.  
"Yeah yeah we're turtles, you can get over that later for now we need to get going," Raphael said gruffly, beginning to drag the girl behind him. 

"Where are we going? My friend we need to find her," Rebecca huffed out.

"She's at home, stop asking questions and just focus on running," came Raph's curt reply. The trio ran through the facility, some with more difficulty than others. 

"Sh-shit, I can't breath, please can we stop," Rebecca gasped out. The two turtles stopped to take a look at her then each other. After a nod was passed between them, Raph came forward and hauled Rebecca onto his shoulder with a grunt causing a small strangled squeak to escape her and the three were off again. 

Twenty minutes later found them descending into the sewer with Rebecca asleep from exhaustion on Raphael's shoulder. Once in the lair Raphael unceremoniously dumped her chubby form on the couch.

"Wake up sleeping beauty," He announced as Rebecca fell from the couch. Mikey ran out into the living area eyes unnaturally serious. 

"How is she holding up?" Leo asked noticing Mikey's expression.

"I-I don't know Don and Master Splinter haven't said a word yet, it doesn't look good, she, she got shot and h-her stomach, I, it's messed up," Mikey said. Rebecca shot up looking at the grave faces around her.

"What are you talking about? Where's Sam?" She asked paling at the expressions she received.

"You're Rebecca right? Umm well Sam is, she's in the lab, Donnie and Master Splinter are trying to help her-" Mikey was unable to finish as Rebecca was on her feet running over to through the door only to see Sam lying pale on a metal table. Tears welled into her eyes as she fell to the her knees. Seeing Sam lie prone, her torso revealed showing two ghastly wounds that were slowly ebbing her lifeblood. She was so fixated on Sam that she didn't even hear Mikey ask her if she was okay, she only took notice of him when he tried to move her out of the room on Splinter's command where she fought to stay exactly where she was.

"Come on Rebecca, Don and Splinter have to work," Mikey reasoned with her, finally Rebecca fell limp in his arms and he carried her out to the couch and sat with her nestled in his arms as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"No, not her, please not Sam, please," She whispered while Mikey rubbed her back trying to offer some comfort. Raph and Leo watched awkwardly on as their younger brother comforted the distraught girl. Leo moved into the lab Raphael following him.

"What do you think Master Splinter?" Leo asked avoiding looking at the girl lying on the table before him. Master Splinter looked up and sighed. 

"I do not know my son, I do not know," he said shaking his head. Raphael looked back out at the girl who was sobbing in his brother's arms and sighed hoping that Donatello and Master Splinter would be able to save her friend's life.

The hours crept by slowly as Rebecca waited for news on her best friend's condition. After crying herself out she fell asleep again too exhausted to dream she slept through the night. When she finally woke she found herself alone again. She stilled when she heard voices.

"Donnie, what's the situation?" Leonardo's voice washed over her. She waited for an answer desperately.

"She's alive for now. It will be touch and go for a while, but we've done what we can for her," As Donnie reported this Rebecca seemed to sag with relief. 

"Can I go see her," She asked. Donnie nodded and Rebecca rushed through to see her friend, hardly taking note of the giant rat leaving the room. It unnerved her to see her friend to still had pale, only the gently rise and fall of Sam's chest assured her that Sam was indeed still alive. Rebecca sat by her friend and gently took her hand. More tears began to well up in her eyes. "This is all my fault. Sam I'm so sorry, we should have just gone home, if I hadn't gone and shit, I, I'm sorry Sam. Please be okay, you have to be okay," Sam didn't respond. She simply slept on unaware as to the tears of her closest friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Well, that happened. So, this is a story that has been in my head for literally years. Let's see if posting some of it will motivate me to continue and possibly finish it. So I just wanted to say that the first version of this story hurt me, so I banished it to the shadow realm. I also want to say that there are two possible ways this story could go and I haven't yet decided which it shall be. I guess it depends on my mood. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this as much as I do writing it.


End file.
